Silver Isn't Gay
by TheHopelessRomantic3
Summary: A series of short one-shots starring Blaze and Silver! Poor Blaze must constantly put up with all of Silver's incredibly gay antics everyday, whether he realizes it or not. She sure hopes that he isn't actually gay, though, because she really does love him. (Silvaze)


**Silver**** Isn't Gay**

* * *

1\. _Quills_

"Ah! Blaze! Stop target practicing, you're gonna' sear my quills off!" Silver shrieked as a fireball narrowly missed his face. "You should know how my quill gel is extremely flammable!"

_So,_ Blaze sighed internally, _that's where the style comes from._ She sighed again and retorted, "Do not be so naive as to walk into my training field, Silver. I command you to move or I will launch the next one with no mercy." The violet princess knew Silver could only gasp at the thought of how monstrous he would look without his 'gorgeous' quills. However, he should know that she would never really hurt him- she loved him too much to do that.

* * *

2\. _Music  
_

Blaze screamed in terror at what she just witnessed.

Silver, oblivious as ever, didn't even notice her terrified in the doorframe. He had been up in his room, possibly succumbing to getting carried away into a song he was listening to. Plus, the song happened to be _Dancing_ _Queen_. Indeed, you could've guessed what happened.

Silver was singing not only in the highest-pitched voice a male could use, but into a quill brush as well. To top it all off, he was doing ridiculous, girly dance moves that not even the manliest man alive could have made it look manly. Silver had even started popping and locking.

Blaze only stood dumbfounded and mortified at the sight in front of her. She knew Silver didn't have the best reputation for possibly being the gayest guy there is, but _this_\- this was something she couldn't _deny_ was gay. She became even more horrified when she realized he had just gotten to the chorus.

_**You are the Dancing Queen~**_ _**Young and sweet, only seventeen~**_

Blaze, being the serious and logistical person she was, chose her best course of action: she ran away screaming, "Oh, dear! My _eyes_! Oh Lord, my _ears_!"

Blaze needed to be constantly reminded by even _herself_ that she loved _that_ guy.

* * *

3\. _Movies_

"No! Oh, No! Rose, how could you do that to Jack?!" Silver sobbed melodramatically into his overly fluffy pink pillow as he lied on the couch. He had been doing that repeatedly throughout watching the _Titanic_; every time there was even a minor emotionally distressing part he would break down. Blaze had been there the entire length of the movie next to Silver on the sofa, and she tried not give him a good fireball to the face due to her aggravation. He was so irritating and just too naive in general.

Then again, that might have been the reason she, the regularly serious and calm princess, had fallen for him.

She took another glance at his weeping form and then back to the movie- currently, Rose had just told the deceased Jack that she would never let him go, and then pushed his peaceful form under the water, safe from eyesight. Blaze thought that antic was so clichéd and was easy to be foretold. Obviously, it wasn't for Silver, because he wouldn't be bawling into a pillow if that wasn't true.

"Oh Silver…" she whispered in a breathy voice. True, seeing a person crying over a dumb movie was pitiful in oh-so-many ways, but inside her heart cringed at the thought of Silver crying. She never liked the idea of him depressed- she hated it, in fact. Just the sight of the albino hedgehog's face buried into the soothing comfort of a pillow made her want to pull him close. She wanted to tell him that it was only a movie, that there was nothing to cry about. The cat's lips quivered at the very thought of it. Blaze suddenly felt very shy and feverish to where her pale cheeks developed an unnatural rosy color. It wasn't becoming of her to become flustered.

She ignored the unnerving and rapid beating of her heart and hesitantly stroked his back quills. Silver must've felt the strange movement on his quills, as he proceeded to look up. The bleached-white hedgehog's face was clearly tear-stained; also, his eyes were red and bloodshot. Surprise worked its way onto his face when he realized Blaze's gloved hand entangled in his soft and sleek quills. She was slightly bemused by his expression, which immediately transformed into bashfulness.

Blaze gathered up the courage to say, even with flushed cheeks, "I dislike observing you act so depressed. It is… disheartening." His tears seemed to stop flowing at her words. She even swore she saw traces of pink creep into his face. With that, he flashed her a small yet soft smile…

… which dissipated into thin air when his vision flickered to the television. He instantly threw himself back into the cushioning pillow with sobs louder than the last time. Blaze raised an eyebrow but kept her gloved hand buried into his back quills. She focused back on the movie to witness Rose throwing the Heart of the Ocean necklace deep beneath the surface of the Atlantic waters.

"Why, Rose? Why?!" Silver cried in agony. "You threw away the only item you have left of him! Why?!" Blaze probably sighed for the hundredth time that day. She stroked his quills in an attempt to soothe the obnoxious sobs from the poor sterling hedgehog.

_Yep._ Blaze thought ruefully. _I fell deeply in_ _love with the most ridiculous man there is_ _or ever was._

* * *

4\. _Sunset_

"Look, Blaze! Look, look, look!" He childishly pointed at the soft, orange, fading glow in the distance. The shy light illuminated the clouds with unusual colors that made the clouds above almost appear to be blushing. Blaze marveled at it; truly, it was a sight to behold.

The violet princess broke her attention away from the sunset. She briefly glanced at Silver before snapping back to the dimming light in the background. Everything that flashed through her mind at the moment was either how the sunlight made his golden eyes shimmer, or how his quills refracted the sun's light perfectly…

She reprimanded those thoughts, inwardly telling herself, _No, no, no. Blaze, you must not think about that._ She tried to focus on the sun's vibrant rays as they lit up the sky. That only worked against her, and the atmosphere tensed.

Except Silver was, just like every time Blaze manages to become the slightest bit insecure, oblivious to the tension. He ever so girlishly squealed, "Eek! I love sunsets! They're so _romantic_!"

Blaze, despite her face brightening into the richest color of scarlet, had never wanted to actually _punch_ someone for their supreme idiocy.

God dang it. She's supposed to be a princess. He shouldn't be affecting her to the point of physical harm.

* * *

5\. _Confessions_

"Blaze," he muttered, taking both of her delicate gloved hands in his, "I have something I need to tell you." Her heart pumped to an uneven rhythm. Though both of their hands were gloved, she could feel warmth seeping through them and into her increasingly clammy palms. He inched closer and she flushed at feeling his slow, steady breaths caress her face.

Summing up the measly amount of courage she had left, she properly questioned, "What matter of supposed great importance is it for you to tell me?"

His grip on her hands only increased when he suddenly leaned forward and connected his lips with hers. It was so surprising that her stomach internally flipped and flopped. She had never felt something so blissful; fireworks practically exploded behind her eyelids after she had closed them. She broke their linked hands to wrap them around his neck. Silver complied to her actions by wrapping his arms around her dainty waist.

She had realized something right when she began to kiss back: Silver was her first kiss. She didn't know how to kiss. Then again, she knew that this may as well be his as well. Does that make the situation better? She hoped so, but hope could only go so far for she had to stop, not only for that, but for the lack of air. She was the first to break away, but the princess cracked her eyes open the slightest to see him smiling in what she thought to be contentment. His eyes were still closed, his panting slowly drawing out.

He finally opened his golden eyes to stare into her own amber ones. He grinned cheekily and huskily whispered, "I love you, Blaze. So know that I am not gay." Blaze, for the first time in a couple days, giggled the slightest in place of sighing her usual princess sigh.

She didn't exactly agree to his statement, but she figured that he would know what she thought when she locked her lips with his- even though she kissed him back previously. She would rather have Silver with her anyways. After all, he wasn't gay.

* * *

**A/N**: So… yeah. I started making these series of one shots with Silver and Blaze a little while ago. I originally had the idea to make this when I realized how so many people hate Silver because of his weird quality for acting practically gay. So my Silvaze side instantly clicked and went, _Well, if Silver loves Blaze and Blaze loves Silver, then Silver is not gay, even if he acts like it._ Then BOOM! Creativity hits me like a brick.

By the way, to those reading this, my shadamy story _Special Wishes_ will be updated soon. Chapter 2 is under way!

Thats it I guess… Thanks for reading! (P.S. I only own the storyline- I most certainly do not own Sega, _Dancing Queen_, or _Titanic_.)


End file.
